Valkyrie Profile Chatroom
by CupcakeNinjaMonkeyXGuarVarX
Summary: Just what happens when we all get in a chatroom. Warning Must read It Started on the Island for this to make perfect sense.
1. Enter the chaos

A/N: GuarGirl aka Christine here again! Im publishing Delores' story "ChatRoom".. because she is so cute! BTW this is just something we did and laughed so hard about, dont really care if you like or not, but if you do... REVIEW AND ME WILL WUV YOU!"

Chatting

DStrife-Me,Delores

YumPoptarts- Christine

GreenArcher-Rufus

Emo4life-Cloud

DSTRIFE AND YUMPOPTARTS HAVE ENTERED THE CHATROOM

DStrife: HI!!!!

YumPopTarts: HI DELORES!!!

DStrife: I stole Cloud's hair gel again

YumPoptarts: you're evil.hehe

DStrife: Yeah...hehe

EMO4LIFE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

DStrife: CLOUD!!! MY LOVE,YOU'RE ON!!!

Emo4life: YOU STOLE THE HAIRGEL AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?!? I CAN SENSE IT!!!

DStrife:Calm down Cloud. Yes I hid it...but I was...

EMO4LIFE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

YumPoptarts: He's going to you now.

DStrife: Yeah...Within minutes I'll hear his bike pull over...

YumPoptarts: It's just hair gel...

DStrife: Just hair gel?!? he would say. He's sexy with his hair without hairgel...

YumPoptarts: hehe

DStrife: It's fun saying hehe...hehe

YumPoptarts:hehe...hehe

DStrife:Hehe hehe hehe...uh oh..Cloud's here.BRB

GREENARCHER HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

YumPoptarts: RUFUS!!!

GreenArcher:Hi. I miss you...

YumPoptarts:uh...Rufus I'm just in my room and you are in your study...

GreenArcher: Yeah but I hate it when we we apart...just inches apart...

YumPoptarts: I love you.

Greenarcher:

DStrife:Okay...back on..

YumPoptarts: So how did it go?

DStrife:...Cloud has his hair gel back.

EMO4LIFE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

Emo4life:Now my hair will be spiky as always.

DStrife:Not in the shower in you have spiky hair...

Emo4life:hehe :smirk:

GreenArcher:Okay...I don't want to hear about you twos sex life...

Emo4life: So how's Valhalla?

GreenArcher: Haven't been getting much sleep...

YumPoptarts:...Cause of Hrist and Anigrim...

DStrife: I feel sorry for u 2...Wait have you seen Dante lately?

YumPoptarts:..yeah...He was trying to hit on Freya like always a few days ago...and Freya got him in his ''lucky charms''...

Emo4life: Ouch...he's always having bad luck with women...

DStrife:..Yeah...Hey Cloud what do you wanna do tonight?

Emo4life:Like always...

GreenArcher: OKAY...SOMTHING ELSE TO TALK ABOUT!!!!

YumPoptarts: Yeah like how I caught you starting at Freya's butt...

GreenArcher: WHAT?!?

YumPoptarts: I saw you...

GreenArcher: Okay!!! I was but she needs to wear somthing else besides that short short dress!!! It's bugging me and it's so eye catching!!!!

YumPoptarts: I'll make sure she doesn't wear that dress again...

GreenArcher:Please do...

DSTRIFE AND EMO4LIFE HAVE LEFT THE CHATROOM

GreenArcher: Hey where did Cloud and Delores go?

YumPoptarts: uh...it's past nine pm now...so I'm guessing...

GreenArcher: ugh...I give up...

A/N: Yay! Now wasn't that awsome children? Because Hi! my name is.. what? my name is.. who? SLIM SHADEY! Not really...


	2. The madness continues!

A/N: GuarGirl aka Christine here once again! To spread chaos and Destruction! Because Destruction is NICE! See how I capitalize "Destruction"? Its such an important word it should be capitalized in every sentence!

A/N: Varelapan aka Delores. I had fun writing the ''Chat'' one...so here's another one...

Chatting Part Two

MEBADASS HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

DStrife: Who are you?

MeBadass: It's Dante...

DStrife:Oh HI!!!!! I was wondering where you where...

MeBadass: I was doing demon slaying business...

DStrife:...after Freya got you in the lucky charms ?

MeBadass: Everybody has to know eh?

DStrife: I was told from Christine...

MeBadass:...Hey did you steal Cloud's hair gel again?

DStrife: No. I haven't lately cause now he has like senses when it gets stolen...

MeBadass: ''My hair gel senses are tingling!!'' lol

EMO4LIFE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

Emo4life:Hey watch it ...

DStrife: hehe Spider-man...

MeBadass: who's that?

DStrife: Oo

Emo4life: He doesn't have a life...

MeBadass:Yes I do!!!! Fighting demons,eating strawberry sundaes,loads of pizza...

DStrife: Do you eat anything but pizza and strawberry sundaes?!?

MeBadass: Yes...Beer too...

YUMPOPTARTS AND GREENARCHER HAVE ENTERED THE CHATROOM

YumPoptarts: WASS UP!!!!

Emo4life: wuz up!!!

DStrife: Nothing but the ceiling .. j/k WAASSSS UP!!!

YumPoptarts: hehe so Dante got hit in his lucky charms...

MeBadass: HEY!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!! NOT FUNNY!!!!

GreenArcher: Hey get your caps lock off!!! Don't talk to my girl like that!!

MeBadass:MAKE ME!!!!

GreenArcher: Fine...

GREENARCHER HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

YumPoptarts: He's going to the water mirror...

MeBadass: Yeah like if I'm afraid of him...pfft...oh look he's here...heyAUUGHHHH GFHDJGHDLKJGHDGKUYUITYROIUYRGOIUYKJGHDKLJGHDKJGHDK...

GREENARCHER HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

GreenArcher:Now will you take the caps lock off?!?

MeBadass:NO..HFIYUMNCMXYGFIYEOTYEWOIUNGHJGK

GreenArcher:How about now?

MeBadass: NO EIYWRNCMJDSHGLDKJTYUIVNMCNUYTIE OKAY OKAY

GREENARCHER HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

GREENARCHER HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

GreenArcher: There taken off...

MeBadass:okay i'll leave it off...


End file.
